black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria
Maria (マリア, Maria) is a Grim Reaper who worked as a farmhand in a country town. She is the daughter of Undertaker and Eden, twin sister of Rosalie and older sister of Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla. She has also been a friend of the Phantomhives since Claudia Phantomhive’s time. She is also a talented shooter and often takes care of troublesome people for her family. Appearance Maria has bobbed messy wavy hair with her fringe styled over her eyes like her father’s. She has chartreuse phosphorescent eyes like all Grim Reapers. She is rather short but thin and wears a brown dress with a black checked pattern, brown lace-up boots, a dark grey shawl with tassels and white angel wing clips holding back her fringe when she reveals her eyes. In addition to those, in the Luxury Liner Arc, she wears a gold-coloured long dress with a blue bracelet. When she was a teenager, she had short hair and is seen in the female Grim Reaper Academy uniform with metal glasses. As a child, she wears a long simple light dress and light flats and has long hair, reaching halfway down her back. Personality Maria is a loud girl whose odd behaviour and blatantly unstable metal state are disconcerting the people around her. She seems to cling to people when they are around her and is completely devoted to and loves her twin sister, Rosalie. She acts as a fun-loving, dedicated and tomboyish woman around others and always smiles. When her true personality is revealed, Maria seems to be apathetic to a chaotic degree and cares about nothing other than her family. She can kill people without batting an eye and keeps up a blank expression so it is impossible to tell what she’s thinking, which may be a coping mechanism, given her mental state and does not hesitate to kick people while they’re down, even knowing her sister’s dislike for such things. Maria often has breakdowns when she is pushed too far mentally or her state of mind gets too bad, according to Rosalie. She has one of these upon seeing Ciel for the first time after they and their parents got separated and she becomes dangerously violent, screams at the top of her voice and her words are almost undiscernible. Even Rosalie struggles to hold her down when she attempts to kill Ciel. Plot Maria and Rosalie were born as the first children of Undertaker and Eden. They liked to style their father’s hair and dressed identically to each other. It is not known how or why, but Maria and Rosalie discovered their parents’ illegal activities and began to help in covering their tracks and experimenting. It is implied that they were unwilling to do this, but the exact circumstances are unknown. Their family seemed fairly normal, if a little secretive. Maria got accepted into the local Grim Reaper Academy and began her training. She said that she wanted to explore the human world, but her parents may have made her get in to help with their misdeeds. About seventy years ago. Eden’s identity was revealed to the police, which led them to find out about Undertaker’s experiments on the dead and the fact that Maria and Rosalie had been made to conspire with them. After a fight in which all of the enforcement officers died, they all disappeared from the realm. Ten years after this, Grim Reapers found the family again. They attempted to reason with the children but were prevented from doing so by their parents. The children wouldn’t listen and became angry, resulting in Rosalie being struck with the energy from a scythe. Apparently, the children were certain that they wanted to hurt their parents, who, in their eyes, were doing the right thing and take their baby brother, Max, away from them. Twenty years ago, half of the Grim Reaper HQ of the city was brought down when Maria, Rosalie, Xander and Anastasia went there seeking revenge for their scars. They all stole a pair of reaper’s glasses before leaving, feeling like they had gotten what they deserved. Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian visit Undertaker and Eden’s funeral parlour again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. When they walk in, they find Maria sitting on a desk in the dimly lit room, talking to Rosalie about a man at her work at her home while Anastasia listens intently. She is alerted by Ciel and Sebastian talking to each other and curiously scans her eyes up and down Ciel and feels his cloak, musing about how he’s obviously a noble while Ciel becomes increasingly annoyed. Sensing this, Rosalie gets her off of him by berating her sweetly and apologises to them. She introduces herself with her sister and Ciel and Sebastian do the same. Rosalie and Maria are shocked by the name Phantomhive and Rosalie invites them to sit down while Maria fetches tea. Maria sets tea and biscuits down for the five of them and some juice for Max and sits down. Maria informs them that they wouldn’t know what information to give them and that they’d have to wait for Undertaker and Eden to get back to ask and while they’re on the subject, Ciel asks why they’re at the parlour to begin with. Maria and Rosalie give each other a confused glance and Maria tells them they’re Undertaker and Eden’s daughters. Sebastian and Ciel are shocked by this and the sisters laugh, saying that’s how people usually react, with a tone that gives away that they take offense to that as Max and Anastasia become angry with them and Ciel apologises as the twins angrily sip their tea. They say it’s fine and the door clicks and their parents and Xander return with wood in their arms. The children are ecstatic at their parents’ return and Maria hugs them after they put the wood down. Eden notices Sebastian and Ciel standing beside the table and thanks them for waiting with their daughters. Undertaker insists on receiving their first-rate laugh first, and Eden challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. Ciel takes quite a deal of time, but at last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method that seems to have shocked Rosalie and Anastasia but left Maria, Xander and their parents breathless with laughter. Undertaker then reveals that none of the children are his "clients", and that Eden nor he have heard any rumours from the underworld companies. Ciel believes that he has been deceived by them, but Maria denies the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive. Ciel begins to leave but Rosalie calls for him and makes him promise that the children will be safe and he agrees to her promise. Ciel and Sebastian leave and Eden tells Ciel to keep his soul safe, as he only has one. Several days later, Undertaker and his family observe the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar. Rosalie mumbles about Ciel’s lie and says that he tarnishes his family’s name while Eden and Undertaker play with lockets. (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) Undertaker says that he had warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and he states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late. Eden says that his time comes near again and again and that he is “as stubborn as those before him” and that he “really is a dog” in her eyes. Maria wonders aloud what could be so important to risk your life for a monarch and Xander says he doesn’t understand either and wonders whether they’ll ever know why “they” do this. They then all smile and Anastasia say he never really did care for anything but that ring and Undertaker and Eden ask Ciel if that’s correct and Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla all giggle forebodingly, the light of the fire illuminating their faces and their glowing chartreuse phosphorescent or bright green eyes in Eden and Camilla’s case are seen in the night. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Later, Undertaker provides a safety coffin for Sebastian's funeral. Undertaker, Eden and all of their children, save Max and Camilla, attend his funeral. When a bell installed in it rings, Eden informs Ciel, Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and the servants of the Phantomhive household that that means Sebastian is still alive. They dig him back up, and Undertaker and Eden tell them to come back any time. Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, Undertaker, Eden, Rosalie, Maria, Xander and Anastasia board the Campania. Three days later, they attend an Aurora Society meeting. They all burst out laughing when they see Ciel Phantomhive performing the Phoenix pose. When Sebastian Michaelis asks Eden why they are there, Eden explains that the Karnstein Hospital is a regular customer of theirs. Ciel presses them for more information, but Undertaker and Eden refuse to give it unless Ciel performs the pose again. Ciel and Sebastian are, then, distracted by Aleistor Chamber. Grell and Ronald resolve to detain Undertaker, who is a "deserter." and his wife who is a criminal among Grim Reapers after Grell manages to tear her hood down. They attack them, but Maria intervenes, attempting to shoot them and they are unsuccessful. Sebastian intervenes as well, stating that he must capture Undertaker and Eden, as Ciel must present them to Queen Victoria. The two teams prepare to vie for them. Xander compares it to a rabbit hunt and wonders aloud which rabbit is being hunted and Eden compares it to days of her youth. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald simultaneously lunge at Undertaker, but are blocked by Rosalie, which Eden is not fond of. Maria and Rosalie taunt the three of them. Ronald, who has gotten back his glasses, and Grell agree to a head-on attack, as they are running out of time, but are unable to cut Undertaker's sotoba. Grell maintains that there should be nothing a Death Scythe cannot cut. Undertaker tells them that there is one thing a Death Scythe cannot cut, and slashes Grell and Ronald with his own Death Scythe, which he had smuggled out with him when he quit being a Grim Reaper. Rosalie declares that they will hunt them now, and runs forward with Maria as Undertaker destroys one of the pillars on the ship, which falls on Grell and Ronald. Rian struggles to his feet and askes Anastasia if everything she told him about herself and her family was a lie and Xander abrasively asks if anything gets into his skull aside from his delusion. Rian then take out a knife and lunges at the pair but Anastasia blocks him and holds him by his neck against a wall and asks him if he thought it would be that easy to take them down. She then tells him he has out lived his use and slits his throat before letting him down, now dead. Sebastian lunges at her and she dodges him and Sebastian notes that he didn’t expect Anastasia of all people to be that savage and Anastasia giggles that everyone has said that to her since that time. Sebastian then briefly fights the duo, Anastasia swinging her weapon at him, which he dodges and blocks. Xander intervenes and takes out Rian’s knife and jumps to distract him from Anastasia. They take turns dodging and trying to hit each other until Anastasia suddenly jumps between them and slashes Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian is about to retaliate but realises that Undertaker and Eden are getting close to Ciel, who calls out for him. Sebastian hurls tables at them, and Undertaker and Eden effortlessly cut through them, but soon realizes that it is merely a diversion; Sebastian appears behind Undertaker, saying that he just wanted to get within the wide reach of the Death Scythe. Maria and Rosalie turn around but then Rosalie’s necklace is damaged and they turn again to Ronald. Overcome with rage, Rosalie brutally slashes at him, screaming that he will pay for sullying her husband’s memory. Undertaker, who has always been curious about Sebastian's motives, watches Sebastian's Cinematic Record and the children all gather around while Eden covers her eyes and states that she can’t. Sebastian’s record finishes playing and Maria, standing over Ciel and Sebastian, says that she knew Sebastian would be able to save Ciel, and adds that while his Record is interesting, he only makes Ciel miserable which consequently, makes her parents miserable, and, so, she will kill him. But, before she can take the shot, the Campania begins to sink and tilt heavily, Undertaker grabs hold of something, telling Eden to hold on tightly to him, while Eden wonders if it’s that time already, Anastasia grabs onto a pillar and Xander grabs hold of her weapon and Maria loses her balance and falls against a pillar, causing her to bleed badly. Rosalie dives for Maria and holds onto her while asking her if she’s okay and Maria has trouble recognising her sister. Grell attacks Anastasia and Xander, while Ronald fights Eden. Anastasia recognizes Grell as Angelina Dalles' butler, and comments that Grell also tampered with lives. Grell calls her nosy and refuses to leave, even after Xander points out that time is almost up for them. Eden throws Ronald at Grell, and they crash. Water starts flooding in, and Undertaker decides that it is time for them to leave. Sebastian and Grell both attack them all, and Undertaker and Eden dodge, but Maria and Rosalie are knocked aside and Undertaker drops his chain of lockets, which Ciel grabs. He decides to leave his "treasure" with Ciel and tells him to keep it safe. Eden seems to want to take Rosalie and Maria with them but Rosalie asserts that she and Maria will be fine and she reluctantly trusts them. He, then, bids Ciel farewell, and slices the ship in half with his Death Scythe, disappearing in the process. It is unknown how, but Maria and Rosalie escape with their lives from the wreckage. They are seen in a lifeboat with Maria coughing quite badly and Rosalie assuring her that they’ll be fine, to which Maria adds as long as they avoid Ciel, they’ll be fine. Rosalie pales at the idea but convinces herself to stay strong, making Maria smile and tell her, “That’s my Rosalie.” Rosalie’s voice wavers and she is shown to be hugging Maria and likely crying while she does this. Public School Arc Rosalie concludes to the boys that the reason that they requested their help was because they killed Derrick, his friends and the Vice-Principal in a rage and now they wish to undo what has happened and they all affirm this. Eden laughs to herself and muses about young humans being capable of such things too and marvels at their chaotic nature, stating there’s still so much she doesn’t know about humans and Rosalie tells them that they’ve all agreed to help them, but whispers in Herman’s ear that their sins will never be forgiven, nor can their actions truly be undone. Herman tells her that he doesn’t care about that as long as they can bring Derrick back and she hums at him, calling him a “curious creature indeed”. Blue Cult Arc As Ciel and Sebastian wander through a town, looking for leads on the ‘blue star’, they come across Maria and Rosalie by chance. The sisters don’t see them at first but they fall silent as they notice them. Maria suddenly begins shaking uncontrollably and crying while scowling and Sebastian attempts to ask what’s happening but she screams manically towards the sky and run forward with her gun loaded and takes a shot at Ciel, screaming he will pay for what he did. Rosalie senses that Sebastian is about to fight her and jumps on Maria, disarming her and tackling her to the ground. She begs her to stop while crying and Maria’s words are nigh-unintelligible now as she grabs fiercely at Ciel, who is speechless with shock. Rosalie yells to Ciel to run while she can hold her down but he instead calls on Sebastian and orders him to capture them by any means necessary. Rosalie becomes angered and jumps in front of the shivering Maria and shouts that he’ll never hurt her again. She pleads with him not to fight them and to just let them be as Maria cries at them to stop. Sebastian negates her, saying orders are orders and Rosalie shouts that she’s just protecting her family and lunges at Sebastian. Sebastian throws some silverware at her which she blocks and picks up before slashing at Sebastian, which he dodges. Rosalie then appears behind Sebastian and slashes severely into his back. Sebastian and Ciel are shocked as that kind of damage could only come from an enhanced weapon and Sebastian decides that disarming Rosalie is the best course of action right now. Rosalie looks at Maria, communicating something to her and leads Sebastian further away from Ciel and then sends the silverware towards Sebastian, which he catches and uses to fight against Rosalie. Ciel backs away a little and hits Maria in the process. He jumps back and Maria gets to her feet, still shivering and mumbles that it’s just how her parents said, he is a liar who will stop at nothing. Ciel suddenly becomes angry and loads his gun and shouts at Maria to shut up and she raises her hand in fear. Rosalie jumps between them and a shot is fired. The shot misses as Rosalie knocks the gun out of Ciel’s hand and tries to explain that she only wants to help Ciel. Sebastian and Ciel don’t believe her and Maria throws Sebastian to the side and they both grab Ciel’s hands. Ciel panics but Rosalie soothes him and mumbles that she’d never want to hurt him. Maria tells him that they should take him home and tell him to meet his most precious person once more. Sebastian moves to knock them out and he forces them into unconsciousness and catches Ciel. Sebastian looks nervous and also wonders what they’re talking about. Ciel shivers and brushes it off, simply telling Sebastian to take them to Sieglende so she can treat their wounds. Maria and Rosalie are bandaged up and holding hands in night gowns in two beds. Maria mysteriously says that everything’s about to change and seems happy. She asserts that everyone will finally be happy again and turns to Rosalie, asking if she’s excited. Rosalie stares at the ceiling with an apprehensive look on her face and Maria calls out to her, confused. She smiles serenely and grips the chain of her husband’s memory locket and whispers that she’ll be with somebody soon and Maria gains a tender smile and says that she’s looking forward to it as much and Rosalie is. Othello tells Grell everything he knows about Undertaker and his family and says about Maria and Rosalie’s closeness to him and how they used to style his hair. He then goes on to say that Maria joined the Grim Reapers Academy and Grell seems shocked at that, but when asked says it’s nothing. Othello moves off the subject, appearing to have come to a realisation about Grell and Maria’s previous relationship. Quotes (To Ciel Phantomhive) “Um…we’re their daughters…Eden and Undertaker’s, I mean.” (About the method Ciel used to pay his price) “Oh my! To think a nobleman of all people would go so far!” (To Sebastian Michaelis) “My parents care a lot about your master. If you are so intent on bringing him down, this is your only good use…” (To Ciel Phantomhive about splitting them from their parents) “YOU’LL PAY! YOU’LL PAY! I’LL MAKE YOU!!” Trivia * She thinks her fake behaviour makes her more approachable. * Xander and Maria are the only two members of their family that have unknown reasons for helping make the Bizarre Dolls. * It is revealed in art of a teenage Maria and Rosalie that she had very short hair as a teenager. * Maria and Rosalie used to style their father’s long hair when they were young.